Back to Horizon part3
by EJ1
Summary: Everyone's there!


Okay here's part 3.  
I don't own any of the Higher Ground characters. I do own their kids though.  
  
Sorry the chapters are so short. This is like my first time writing anything story-like. I'm only in middle school. Please review!   
*********************************************************************************  
  
" Scott, Shelby it's great to see you!" Said Sophie "Likewise," Said Shelby. As she hugged Peter and Sophie. "Scott how are you?" Asked Peter. "Fine, just fine," Said Scott taking his turn in hugging Peter and Sophie. "And these to have to be Charlie and Patty," Said Sophie. Shelby nodded. Charlie and Patty both said Hi. "Well," Said Peter "Everyone should be here soon."  
******************************************************************************  
  
A few minutes later a dark blue van pulled up. Out jumped David and Rosie. Rosie opened the side door. " Okay kids we're here be on your very best behavior," She said this looking at Melanie who somehow always ended up in trouble. Melanie got out of the car "Wow," She said looking around. Kyle and Max not saying a word also got out. They walked towards everyone. " Hi David," Said Sophie "It's great to see you!" David smiled proudly. "Everyone this is my wife Rosie and our kids Max, Kyle, and Melanie." Melanie smiled at Charlie. Charlie blushed slightly. "Um this is Patty and Charlie." Said Scott. Everyone said Hello to each other.   
  
  
"Why don't we sit down while we wait for everyone else?" Suggested Peter. Everyone made his or her way to a picnic table not too far away. Melanie made sure she sat by Charlie. " Hi," She said, "I'm Melanie." "Charlie." "How old are you?" Asked Melanie hoping he wasn't too old. " 14," Said Charlie. Melanie grinned. "Me too!" "Really?" Said Charlie beginning to like her. "I could have sworn you were much older." Melanie blushed and looked at the ground.  
*********************************************************************************  
  
It was 15 minutes later everyone had came and been introduced. And they were now all eating lunch. "Well the food's the same," Said Daisy. " Yes very much the same," Said Auggie. "Well I like it," Said Jason shoving food into his mouth. "You would," Said Anna. "You eat anything." "It's better than what you're doing." Said Patty looking at Anna's untouched plate. Anna and Patty had both at first look decided they didn't like each other. Anna glared at Patty. Patty glared back. Like mother, like daughter.  
  
"Well," Said Peter when they were done. "The adults will be staying in the Cliffhangers' cabin boys in one girls in another. Kids you guys can stay in the Ranger cabins. Since it's summer the cabins are vacant." "We better go unload the wonderful rental car." Said Daisy. "Yah us too," Said David. Everyone cleared the table and headed towards the cars.   
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"Hey Melanie," Said Charlie walking up to Melanie who was struggling with three large bags. "I've already brought my stuff in do you want some help?" "Sure!" Said Melanie. "Mom told me to pack light but did I listen? Noooo." Charlie laughed "Here," He said grabbing the largest bag. "Thank-you so much!" Said Melanie as they walked towards the Ranger's girl cabin.  
  
  
As they came up to the Cabin they heard shouts. Curiously they opened the door to the Ranger cabin. First thing they saw was Dani and Becky playing a game of checkers, nobody else was in the cabin except for Anna and Patty who were yelling at each other. Dani looked up at them.  
" They have been at it for like 5 minutes and it doesn't look like either one of them is giving in." "I get this one!" Yelled Anna in a whiny voice. " No I do!" Yelled Patty. Melanie rolled her eyes. "They're fighting over a bed?" Charlie groaned. "Once Patty starts-" "OKAY! I give!" Yelled Anna. Patty smiled triumphantly and plopped down on the bed. Anna stuck her tongue out at Patty and chose a bed on the other side of the room. The room was pretty much empty except for the girl's bags that none of them had bothered to unpack, and a few pencils, Papers, books, clothing items and other tings like that , that the Ranger girls had left behind. " Um, so what bed do you want?" Asked Charlie. " Umm," Said Melanie. She looked around the room. " That one." She said Nodding towards an empty bed next to Patty's. Charlie tossed the bag on the floor next to the bed. Melanie did the same.   
  
  
"Hey there's some pretty neat around here." Said Becky. She and Dani had finished their game and Becky was inspecting under her bed. She pulled out a Hardback sketchpad that had been hidden in one of the frames under the bed. She opened the book. "Wow," She said. " This stuff is good." Charlie and the rest of the girls joined Becky to look at the sketches.   
  
  
" I like this one," Said Anna pointing at a sketch of a beautiful sunset. " Yah it's nice," Said Dani.   
" But it's not nearly as pretty as this one." She flipped back a few pages and pointed at a large dragon perched on a boulder overlooking a lake. " I wonder who drew them is there a name on it?"  
" Nope," Said Becky. " Maybe she's like Emily Dickinson." Said Dani. "What?!" Said the group. "Well." Said Dani. " Emily was really withdrawn from the world -" " As so many poets were." Said Melanie sarcastically. Dani shot her a look then went on. " Anyways- she only let a few of her poems get published and she wouldn't let them put her name on them. It wasn't till after she died and her sister found all her poems written on envelopes napkins you name it that they published them with her name on them." " I never knew that!" Said Anna. " Neither did I till last year." Said Dani. " Or maybe," Said Charlie " She didn't want snoops like you guys going through her stuff and knowing it was her so you wouldn't criticize her work if you didn't like it." Melanie laughed " That's probably it. Okay Charlie get out I need to change." Charlie smiled and got up " I'll see you at dinner!" He called as he left.  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Hopefully that part was longer. No not really huh? Anyway I'll try to get more up soon!  
And I've noticed that I've been spelling Horizon 'Horizen' isn't that pathetic? Sorry.  
OH I forgot to say that this story is going to be more focused on the Cliffhangers' kids though the Cliffhangers' WILL be in here.  



End file.
